


Dorothea and Manuela's Paizuri Duet

by incredible_fish



Series: Byleth's extremely shameless smut situations [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Boobjob, Breast Fucking, Cock Shock, Double tit fuck, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Paizuri, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Trans Female Character, double boobjob, kind of sappy, tit fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incredible_fish/pseuds/incredible_fish
Summary: Manuela's track record with men is perhaps the most well-known fact in all of Garreg Mach. A particularly bad night sees the former diva being consoled by both her protégé and her fellow professor.After a bit of convincing, Manuela decides it's time to try a different angle to dating, and both Dorothea and Byleth('s cock) are more than willing to help.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Manuela Casagranda/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Byleth's extremely shameless smut situations [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181915
Kudos: 13





	Dorothea and Manuela's Paizuri Duet

**Author's Note:**

> I really tried to just get straight into the smut, but I ended up obsessing over creating a believable scenario that also got a little sappy.
> 
> Anyways, have three of the most well-stacked ladies in Garreg Mach going down on one another.

Another day, another hangover for the former opera diva. Manuela’s head was pounding as she woke up, or was that the door? The physician opened her eyes and realized _yes, that was the door._

“I’m up, I’m up! Give a girl a minute to get decent…” She said that, yet made no effort to actually move. A moment later the door opened on its own, and Manuela’s own protege appeared with her professor in tow.

“Manuela? We haven’t seen you all day! It’s nearly noon, you know.” Dorothea knelt by her mentor’s bed as she spoke. 

“Apologies, dear, I didn’t have a very good night as you might have guessed.” The diva and the student both glanced at an empty wine bottle in unison, its twin laying close beside it on the same nightstand. 

Byleth, who had stayed silent, raised in her hand a note. “I got a message for you, Manuela.”

The physician groaned. “Let me guess: Tall, kind of lanky, smooth shaven?” The ex-mercenary nodded. “Figures. I’m sorry professor, you seem to be the go-to for my bad breakup letters. I just don’t get _where_ I go wrong…” 

“You’re just too much woman for them, Manuela. If they can’t handle it, then they don’t deserve your time.” Dorothea’s words lightened the mood ever so slightly.

“They’re afraid of a self-sufficient woman.” Byleth added. “They can’t see that you need someone to compliment you, not complete you.” 

Manuela scoffed. “That’s rather sweet of you, Byleth, but I _am_ the one who needed to be dragged out of bed this morning. Speaking of which…” The physician realized she had yet to actually move from her bed. She threw off the cover sheet, the sudden chill of open air providing a much-needed wake-up shock. Dorothea and Byleth both stared for a second, the former blushing while the latter respectfully turned away a moment after.

The hangover worked against her, but eventually Manuela looked down and realized why the room felt so cold.

“Huh. I was wondering why sheets weren’t as warm last night.” Worse still, as she shifted to sit up, she felt her leg brush the ‘replacement’ knight she’d forgotten to put away. “Well, this is certainly even more awkward than I’d ever dared hope. I feel so shameful for you to see me like this, Dorothy…” 

Dorothea recovered and managed to rip her eyes away from the prestigious chest bouncing before her and rebuked her mentor’s self-loathing. “Please, there’s nothing for you to be ashamed of! So you had an unlucky run, haven’t we all? I can’t tell you how many times I’ve had to do the horizontal tango _alone.”_

Manuela herself blushed, warming her in spite of her lack of apparel. 

“And besides, you and I both know looks won’t last forever, but at least you’ve still got them now! No shame in flaunting your assets.” Dorothea made no attempt to mask her wandering gaze, drinking in the physician’s curves. 

Manuela’s blush grew, and suddenly Dorothea felt bold.

“Y’know, maybe your problem is that _men_ just fail to appreciate you. Have you ever thought about playing the other team a bit, just to try?” 

Manuela blinked a bit. “I--I--I mean, I don’t--I mean the thought _has_ crossed my mind, but--”

“Because there are two _beautiful_ women standing right here in front of you. I for one would be more than willing to help you give it a shot if you’re interested.” Dorothea puffed her chest out just a touch, and Manuela found her eyes locked onto her friend’s form-fitting uniform.

“I mean, this is all rather _sudden_ …” Her gaze wandered back towards the empty bottles. She reflected on it for a bit, and then sighed. “...but I _am_ rather sick of having mornings like this. Besides, I’ve never gotten anywhere by being cautious.” She looked back to Dorothea, who was beaming at her mentor’s words. “If you’ll have me, I’d _love_ to give it a try.” 

“Great!” The songstress bounced in place. “I promise that you’ll _never_ leave feeling unsatisfied or lonely ever again, in _or_ out of the bedroom.” A sultry smirk rose on her lips. “In fact, as long as we’re on that subject…” Her peridot eyes wandered the physician’s nude form again. “Byleth and I were just discussing how we both were feeling a little pent-up, so if you’re feeling _unsatisfied_ after last night, I think we’d both love to help with that.” 

Manuela’s eyes widened as she suddenly remembered the other professor. Her gaze flicked to Byleth who had leaned against the wall now, the ex-mercenary making no effort to disguise her own appraisal of Manuela’s body. The bluenette spoke up next before the diva could find her words.

“I’ve got no objections, but it might be a bit much to dive straight into a threesome, Dorothea. I’ll sit this one out.”

“W--wait!” Manuela called out instinctively. The other two women watched expectantly. “I… I don’t mind. I’d love to have you both.”

Dorothea and Byleth exchanged pleasant smiles before the young songstress turned back to her mentor. “You won’t regret it, Manuela.” She reached for one of the diva’s hands and brought it to her lips.

“Oh! Such a gentlelady…” Manuela sat up to face Dorothea. “So, uh… How would you like to start?” 

It was Byleth who chimed in first. “How ‘bout a kiss?” 

The younger songstress grinned warmly. “That sounds like a wonderful idea.” She turned back to her mentor and took the initiative, stradling the woman’s waist and sitting in her lap. “Manuela…”

“Yes…?” The diva felt Dorothea’s breath tickle her face, their lips inches from touching.

“May I kiss you?” 

“...Yes--” Manuela had barely finished her response when the other woman closed the gap. The physician gasped slightly, then felt her eyes lid as her tongue danced with Dorothea’s. The two opera divas pressed their chests together as they explored each other’s mouths, Manuela’s curiosity getting the better of her as her hands wandered to Dorothea’s breasts. 

The younger of the two disengaged and chuckled a bit. “Found something you like?” She bit her lip and stifled a moan brought about by her mentor’s touch.

Manuela was breathing heavily, unaccustomed to her new lover’s stamina. _“Several_ things. Goddess, I can see why you like to show these off…” 

“You’re one to talk.” Dorothea giggled again, her hands mirroring her partner’s. “I was always envious of _your_ chest. Glad to know the feeling’s mutual.”

“Yes, well, _mine_ are liable to shrivel up in a few years, so enjoy them while they last…” 

“Stop that.” Dorothea brought both her hands to the physician’s cheeks. “You always call yourself ‘old bat’ or anything else of the like. All _I_ see is an absolutely beautiful--” she planted a quick kiss on Manuela’s lips “stunning--” another kiss “positively jaw-dropping” and another “and _kind_ young woman.” 

Manuela was pink all over by now. She stammered for a minute, overloaded by the string of sincere compliments. A bit later she sunk into Dorothea’s touch, letting her cheek be cradled as she sighed. “You’re right. You’re too sweet, Dorothy, thank you.” 

They smiled at each other, and the younger woman stole another kiss. Byleth made her own presence known as she sat down beside the two.

“She’s right. You’re very lovely, and you are very _loved.”_ The ex-mercenary brushed the back of Manuela’s arm with her hand as she spoke. 

“You two…” She didn’t flinch when Byleth got closer.

“May I kiss you as well?” The diva quickly nodded and found her next gasp swallowed by the ex-mercenary’s lips. Byleth lacked Dorothea’s grace, but she made up for it in sheer assertiveness. Manuela was under the distinct impression her fellow professor saw their kiss as a battle with how her tongue wrestled for control and forced its way deeper. A bit later they disengaged, and once again the eldest of the trio felt winded.

“Goodness, you two take my breath away. Literally.” All three of them giggled at that.

“It’s certainly gotten a lot steamier in here. Mind helping me cool off, Manuela?” Dorothea guided her mentor’s hands to the buttons on her uniform. Manuela got the message and began undoing her fellow diva’s top as Byleth kicked off her boots and threw her coat off her shoulders. Moments later, Dorothea’s generous breasts burst forth as the last button popped out of place, her lacy pink bra the only thing stopping them from smothering the older woman. 

Dorothea sighed. “Feels good to let the girls breathe, thanks.” She reached back and pulled her top the rest of the way off, haphazardly throwing it towards the closest corner. Moving her hands back, she cupped her teats and waggled them in front of the older professor. “Like what you see?” 

Manuela didn’t even bother asking as she grasped her friend’s pillowy tits, gently kneading them through her bra. _“Like_ is an understatement.” She leaned forward and kissed Dorothea’s neck, eliciting a moan from the student. “I won’t lie, I’m beginning to understand your preference for the fairer sex.” 

The songstress giggled again, then looked towards her other professor. Byleth had been relatively quiet through the last exchange, and Dorothea hoped to correct that. “I’m glad, but I think Byleth here is feeling a little left out. How about we help her out of those clothes?” 

Byleth blinked, yet made no objections when the other two women began weaving towards her. Her cool exterior reamined unflinching as her partners removed her gauntlets, slowly working their way towards her top. The ex-mercenary lifted her arms above her head, easing the process of extracting the garment. Manuela gasped when Byleth’s tits finally slipped free, their size rivaling her own and constrained by a rather overworked sports bra.

“Talk about hidden talents. I had no clue you were just as endowed as us, professor!” Byleth bit her lip as she sucked in a breath, the bluenette’s icy composure finally cracked when the diva cupped a confined teat. 

“Tell me about it. I knew she was gifted, but _damn!_ Now I’ll never be able to focus in class.” Dorothea reached forward and grabbed the breast opposite to the one Manuela was fondling. 

“They kind of… get in the way in fights.” Byleth shifted a bit, her pants now uncomfortably tight. “I never expected them to get this big.” 

Manuela chuckled. “Few girls realize the downsides of a massive chest. Still, you sure are a real catch, huh hun? Fantastic tits,” she let her other hand wander Byleth’s defined biceps “well-defined musculature, and who could forget…” she reached down and cupped the massive bulge between the ex-mercenary’s legs “such a… _healthy specimen?”_

Dorothea mimicked her mentor, and together they traced their palms over Byleth’s growing boner. The professor groaned as her pants audibly creaked with her need. The student reflected upon the sheer amount of boobflesh in the room and an idea quickly formed. “Say, Byleth, how would you like for Mitlefrank’s star divas to put their _assets_ to work down here?” 

The songstress’s only response was that of the bulge in her hand hardening further.

~~~~

Minutes later, Manuela and Dorothea were knelt on pillows between Byleth’s legs. Nearly every article of clothing had been discarded now, save for Byleth’s boxers and her signature stockings. Manuela had also slipped on a pair of thigh-highs, wishing to have something to fight off the shivers, and Dorothea had kept only the hat on her head. Byleth sat on the edge of Manuela’s bed and admired the view of the two beautiful brunettes below her. 

Dorothea took the initiative and slipped her fingers underneath the waist of Byleth’s undergarment, slowly dragging it downwards as Manuela watched in anticipation. The ex-mercenary’s shaft was revealed an inch at a time until finally her half-flaccid member was revealed in full. 

Both divas’ eyes went wide. “Goddess, what did Jeralt feed you?” Manuela had never seen a cock quite so large in all her time dating or as a physician. 

“ _And_ you’re not even erect? I’m surprised you can get by with a single person on average, Byleth. There’s enough cock here for the both of us, and then some.” Dorothea felt a little nervous herself, but her heart pounded with excitement, not fear. 

Byleth, for her part, couldn’t help but crack a smile at their shock. “You’d be surprised. I’m glad I’m enough for you two.” 

“Now _that’s_ the understatement of the decade.” Dorothea and Manuela moved closer, settling in with their breasts pressed together and pressing them against the younger professor’s groin. Byleth’s tool pulsed against their combined tits, needing seldom more encouragement from the two gorgeous women. 

_“Fuck me--”_ was all Dorothea could manage to say as the ex-mercenary came to her full fifteen inches. 

“That’s the idea.” Byleth replied, as composed as ever. 

“Well,” Manuela hefted her teats, “no time like the present. This ought to be fun.” 

The two brunettes moved to wrap the towering dick in the warm embrace of their squishy chests. Its impressive size meant there was more than enough dickflesh left peeking out between their faces. Byleth’s swollen cockhead throbbed menacingly, a small pearl of pre-seed forming gradually at her cumslit. 

The two divas pressed together in unison, the combined pressure coaxing forth a steady stream of sex fluid from the ex-mercenary.

“Guess we won’t need any lube.” Manuela remarked. “Can’t imagine the finale, though…” 

“You’ll just have to wait and see then.” Byleth commented. The soft boobflesh encapsulating her fuckstick felt heavenly, and the professor let her head fall backwards as the other two women began to heave their breasts up and down. Byleth’s precum helped quickly slicken the duo’s titpussy, and its steady supply meant they were free to pick up the pace.

Dorothea eventually grew tired of just using her chest, however, and eventually leaned forward to give her teacher’s throbbing head a wet smooch. Byleth moaned in response, and eventually Manuela mimicked the other songstress, earning another moan. Their kisses became more frequent after that, culminating in a combined suckling by the two women.

“Ah…” Byleth began fondling her own tits, reveling in the pair of mouths dutifully polishing her tip. Every so often, their tongues would graze one another, and they’d stop their assault to engage in an impromptu make-out session. Their combined drool mixed with the pre-seed between their breasts and further lubricated the valley of soft flesh around Byleth’s member. 

Eventually Byleth’s hips began moving of their own volition. It was small thrusts, at first, just enough to surprise the women glued to her crotch. They’d yelp as the ex-mercenary’s mushroom would slip out from between their mouths and brush their cheeks, giggle a bit, then return to their rhythm. 

“Somebody’s eager.” Dorothea gave the dick a prolonged smooch. 

“Getting close, Byleth?” Manuela did the same, their efforts returning a stronger thrust from the ex-mercenary. 

Byleth grunted. “A bit. May I?” 

“Of course. We’re not made of glass.” The two songbirds moved so they sat shoulder-to-shoulder.

“Could have fooled me, you both rival those stained windows in the cathedral.” The professor laid a hand on the far ends of their combined breasts. 

“Flatterer. You’re already fucking our tits, y’know.” Dorothea giggled as Byleth began to thrust between them.

The ex-mercenary didn’t respond further, too engrossed in the prospect of her impending orgasm. Her speed increased, intent on rutting the titpussy the other two women had created for her. Manuela and Dorothea found themselves enraptured with Byeth’s performance. Both women were pleasantly surprised with how much they enjoyed the sensation of the ex-mercenary’s girthy shaft breeding their teats, and quickly both were caught up in the energy Byleth exuded.

“Fuck our titties, babe.” 

“Give us that seed, pretty please?” 

Their pleading combined with Byleth’s savage fucking finally sent the professor over the edge. Her balls tightened, and a warmth ran up her length and began to spill out between the divas’ chests. 

“Cumming!” The ex-mercenary’s virile seed quickly flooded the soft valley, spilling jizz all over the two brunettes' bodies. Byleth took a step back and began vigorously pumping her shaft, alternating her shots between her partners. Dorothea and Manuela both held their mouths open and caught all they could, their stud’s sperm acting as their performance make-up. 

Byleth continued to ejaculate a few more weakened spurts, painting the tops of their boobs and their collars with her baby-batter. Manuela gulped down all she’d caught in her throat, marveling at the virility of her fellow faculty member’s member. Dorothea followed suit, savoring her professor’s tasty seed as it came to rest in her gullet. 

“That was quite a finishing act, wouldn’t you say?” 

Manuela chuckled. “I _would_ say. I’d also say you’ll probably have no trouble making a few mini-Eisners when the time comes, Byleth. Unless, of course, you’ve already started?” 

Byleth squeezed out a laugh. “Not quite. Well…” She thought back to all the wombs she’d packed over the course of her employment, wondering idly if she’d noticed any bulging bellies amongst her students. She shrugged. “Nothing intentional.” 

“Well, you’ve certainly earned a clean bill of health if nothing else, and _I’ve_ learned the joys of femenine company.” The physician leaned over and licked a rope of cum off of Dorothea’s cheeks, earning a giggle from the songstress.

“I’m glad! But don’t think we’re done just yet.” Dorothea looked back towards Byleth’s cock, still erect and towering over the two divas. 

Manuela’s eyes went wide. “Oh, my…” She looked back to her friend beside her. “You weren’t kidding about the whole ‘never leaving unsatisfied,’ huh?” 

~~~~

Two hours passes, with five more bucket-filling orgasms from Byleth. The ex-mercenary had finally had her fill, leaving the two divas to lazily sixty-nine one another, lapping up the veritable rivers of jizz that flowed nigh-endlessly from their abused pussies.

As she closed the door behind her, Byleth spotted a familiar head of white hair rounding the corner. 

“Oh, El!” 

The princess perked up at her girlfriend’s voice. “Byleth! What brings you to this wing of the monastery?” 

The professor jogged over to the house leader before speaking. “Dorothea and I were checking in on Manuela, and then we had sex.” 

“Ah.” The princess cleared her throat. “With the both of them? I do hope you didn’t wear them out too much.” 

Byleth scoffed. “Nope. They said they might nap once they’re done cleaning each other up, but only for a bit.”

“As long as Dorothea is in class and the Golden Deer aren’t missing a professor tomorrow, then all’s well.” Edelgard held out an arm. “Would you like to have some tea? After you’ve taken a trip through the bathhouse, that is.”

Byleth smiled and hooked an arm underneath her girlfriend’s. “Sure, El.” 

Together they left, and shortly after the sound of snoring could be heard from behind Manuela’s door.


End file.
